guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Karlos
If you have questions or wish to discuss anything, please leave me a note here... (Object) article deletion Why were these deleted, or were they moved somewhere? There was no comment given. - Greven 18:42, 7 June 2006 (CDT) :Unnecessary. Those "objects" are just tablets/monuments with the story of Tahmu/Hai Jii/... so I put the info in Tahmu/Hai Jii/... etc. No information was lost. Did you know that? If yes, are you saying it was better to thave those aticles split up like that? --Karlos 19:36, 7 June 2006 (CDT) ::I hadn't seen the updated boss articles until now. I must have missed the movement of the information. It does look better there, honestly, but I (mis?)recalled objects which you could read as being seperate. - Greven 20:50, 7 June 2006 (CDT) Parked Why did you delete my artice "Parked"? It's not really a big deal, as I only created it because it was not listed under Slang & Terminology. But the information that was contained in my "Parked" article contained a bit more useful information than the present "Park" article. Also, I notice when checking the Category:Slang & Terminology, "Park" is not listed, while "Parked" is but is a dead link now. As I said, no big deal, but you might still want to include the information I included about how to utilize a parked character.--Xis10al 07:35, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :Was checking the history of Elite Mission and noticed the information I'm speaking of was created by you. I didn't mean to take credit for it, if it came across that way. I just think it's very useful information and should be included.--Xis10al 07:53, 8 June 2006 (CDT) ::I don't wanna forestall Karlos' answer. Let me just explain that per policy we keep all article titles on GuildWiki in the infinitive grammatical form. That's probably why Karlos dumped "parked". Off course, if you think that any important information from your (deleted) "parked" article is missing in park, then feel free to add it there. :) -- 07:57, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :::Looking further at the history of park, Karlos moved your article "parked" to "park" (for reason explained above). Then Foo removed some of the detailed instructions. I assume he did that because those instructions are already available in the articles ferry and Elite Mission, where they belong. -- 08:09, 8 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Hi, sorry, I had already gone off to sleep when you posted this. Pretty much what Tetris said. At first I moved it to "Park" automatically and without reading it because we keep verbs in the infinitive form. i.e. "Faction farm" not "Faction farming." This also makes it easier to conjugate the article name in different ways since moast of the time you can link to the article without using pipes. i.e. You can link to Park Parked Parking. ::::As for removing the points, again, as Tetris said, the information was already in other articles (regardless of who put it there). Now, my issue is that I don't like to repeat info in other articles. The steps for ferrying are valuable info but if they are placed in more than one article then, after a little while, they will be different as different users edit the same list differently. So, I just made a decision... Should the steps for ferrying through the guild hall be explained in Park, Ferry or Elite Mission. Since both Ferry and Park point to Elite Mission for details on how to ferry through the guild, I think no information is lost. --Karlos 18:59, 8 June 2006 (CDT) Amber Drops I was posting before without logging in, I was posting where i had found amber to drop from enemies, and after I posted I had typed something wrong, i went to correct it and my ip was banned, why was that? - Warcobra Edit: It also said (Blanking) when I did no such thing, I added on the very last line of the comment, I did not remove anything. :Can you give me the IP or the Article? --Karlos 20:03, 8 June 2006 (CDT) Warcobra: 71.125.152.54 | article name is Amber Chunk User:warcobra 13:52, 9 June 2006 (EST) I wasn't aware that the monsters needed to be added on. But I will do that, I am pretty sure it was a kurzick Warrior. And I was not able to grab a screenshot, I was just happy to have the amber at the time. Do you want me to add that on or just leave it be until I get more proof? warcobra 17:41, 9 June 2006 (EST) Flare For some reason, I found it funny to read "Rewritten to take out the horrific skill, Flare" in the E/any Fire Nuker change history. C'mon, Flare is wimpish, but is it really horrific?!? Those poor underdog skills of the world, beaten back again! --- Barek (talk • ) - 22:05, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :Read my notes in the talk page... It's not for that build. It's the biggest crime heavy nukers make. If you're a heavy nuker, then you're not worried about a single target (especially in a party of 8 with other people). You don't have to get in the kill yourself. On the flip side, it cuase the pathetic side-effect of teaching them a habit to "spam" Flare when they are waiting for their skills to recharge. The problem with that is that Flare costs 5 energy and gives back only 1 energy. i.e. you are losing energy while waiting for skill recharge. Just a really bad idea. --Karlos 22:11, 8 June 2006 (CDT) ::Sorry, didn't mean my comment to be taken so seriously. Like I said, I read the edit summary as humorous - calling it horrific just seemed to make me laugh for some odd reason. I agree, it's a heavilly abused skill - especially in earlier quests of Prophecies where it's possible to get away with it at least through Kryta, by which time the bad habit is hard for many to break out of using. If they really want to do damage while waiting for skills to recharge, in the long run Conjure Flame is marginally better; but personally I wouldn't bring either one. Better to learn energy management and timing rather than either of the spamming options. --- Barek (talk • ) - 22:23, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :::Agreed. :) I hate Flare because it makes so many nukers in the game so lousy. When I play Fire Nuker I never ask anyone for energy, I never stop the party for energy, I just pace myself. Then you see all those nuker pinging "My energy is 11 of 85" and you see them spamming Flare. :( --Karlos 22:25, 8 June 2006 (CDT) Games to Movies On your user page, you mentioned that you would like to see a number of games turned into movies. Well, one of my friends recently pointed me towards this entry in IMDb. I just thought I'd let you know. --Thervold 17:01, 9 June 2006 (CDT)